Lucifer's Daughter
by ladydragon2011
Summary: Kira Nightengale is the daughter of Lucifer. She ran away because he wants her to rule with him when he wins the war. Sam & Dean find her and help her to hide from her father. But will they be able to hide her, or will the demons drag her back to hell
1. Chapter 1

Kira Nightengale raced through the forest trying to get away from the demons chasing her. She ran so fast everything was a blur and she almost ran into a tree, but dodged it just in time. Up ahead she could hear the sound of the road. When she got to the egde of the forest she stoped, looking for the car that was traveling the long, dark, winding road. Suddenly, she heard a demon behind her and whirled around just in time to smack away the demon that was closest to catching her. She started fighting him off with all the power she had in her. A couple minutes of fighting had past when suddenly, everything went dark.

"where am I?" Kira was in a clearing with a low fog all around her.

"KIRA!! GET BACK HERE!! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR DESTINEY!!! YOU WILL RULE BY MY SIDE! THERE IS NO AVOIDING IT!!" A loud booming voice rang out all around her and she instantly recognized the voice.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA HELP YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!!!" She yelled back, and ran. The booming voice let out a terrifying yell and suddenly demons were after her again. Kira found herself coming up on a cliff. She stoped short of falling off, and looked back. The demons were closing in. Finally, she jumped.

Kira woke up with a jolt. "Easy, there. Don't hurt yourself." she heard a strange voice tell her. As her vision focused itself, she looked up and saw a strange man standing over her. He was young looking with short hair and nice arm muscles. He was pretty cute, too.

"Where am I?" she said in a groggy voice.

"You're at a motel in the middle of nowhere." the man said with a sarcastic tone. His voice a little guff, yet somehow attractive. "Just relax. How about some water?" He went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, then brought it back to her.

"What happened?" she asked as she took the glass of water.

"My brother and I found you on the side of the road. You were about to be dragged out by a couple of guys..."

"Oh, yeah. The idiot demons."

"How'd you know they were demons?" he had a confused yet suspicious look on his face.

"Daddy sent them after me 'cuz I ran away from home. He and I kinda got into a big fight. He wants me to run the business with him, but I told him that I didn't want to and he yelled at me and I yelled back, then he tried to ground me but i ran away."

"Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Kira Nightengale."

"And who's your father?"

"He goes by many different names, but you most likely know him as Lucifer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean stood silent for a while. Sam finally broke the awkward silence, "You mean to tell us that Lucifer is your father?"

"Yup. And I've heard a lot about you, Sam. Dad told me that you were to be his vessel."

"I'm not going to say 'yes'. So if you're here to get me to agree to be his vessel, then you can forget about it." Sam said then walked away.

"Dean, I have to tell you something that Sam can't know." Kira looked Dean right in the eyes.

"Why can't he know?" Dean was curious as to what could possibly be so important that his brother couldn't know.

"Well, he just can't know right now."

"What is it?"

"Dean, my dad is planning to keep Sam fully alive when he's through with him."

"Why is that?"

"Because…" She paused for a moment trying to sum up the courage to tell Dean the truth about Sam's future, "Sam is supposed to take my father's place as the ruler of hell and earth. I'm also supposed to rule by his side as his queen. Sam can't know right now. He's got too much to worry about right now as it is. Promise you won't tell him." Kira looked at Dean with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," he finally said after a moment of considering, "I won't tell him. But you have to promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to stop your father."

"Trust me; I've been working on that for years." And with that Kira got up and left the small motel room.

A couple of hours later, Kira strolled in to a bar and ordered a mojito. She sat down at a table and listened to the music as she drank her mojito. After about 10 minutes, she was finally beginning to enjoy herself when she heard a gruff voice next to her. "Why are you here?"

"Is that really the way to great an old friend, Castiel?" He sat down across from her and glared at her. "How does it feel to be human?"

"To be honest with you, it sucks."

"Way to put it bluntly. How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I saw you when I walked in."

"And I don't even get a 'hello' first. Castiel, I thought you were more social than that."

"Just answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Because I ran away from dear ol' dad. That's why."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because he wants me to rule the planet _if_ he takes it over. I told him I won't do it and he got angry."

"So you're not here to cause chaos or anything?"

"Nope. I guess you can say I'm taking a vacation. How about I make a deal with you, Cas."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, I need some help keeping dad's demons away from me. I have the power to do it, but when I use my powers, my dad senses it and he'll come looking for me. So, I'll make you an angel again only if you serve as my personal bodyguard. No tricks. No contracts. Just you as an angel killing off any demons that try to kill me."

"But won't Lucifer pinpoint your location from the power you use to turn me back into an angel?"

"Well, that's why we're going to do it far away from here and then poof ourselves right on back."

"No tricks?"

"No tricks."

"No contract?"

"No contract. You're not bound to me. I'll stay with you and the Winchesters. That way you're not always wondering where I am and vice versa."

Castiel stared at her for a few moments contemplating what to do.

"Do we have a deal?" Kira asked and held out her hand.

"…………………….Deal." Castiel took Kira's hand and in the blink of an eye, they were in the middle of the woods somewhere. "Where are we?"

"In Africa. Now, take off your shirt."

"What? Why?"

"Because the spell requires me to place my hand directly on your chest. Now, take off your shirt."

Castiel did as he was told. Kira placed both of her hand on Castiel's chest and muttered a spell. A bright light began to intensify as Kira got deeper into the chant. Cas started to feel a strengthening pain inside of him. He yelled out in pain, but he couldn't move. After what seemed like forever, Castiel blacked out.


End file.
